Fix You
by ElizabethandDarcy
Summary: Bethyl. Terminus is a good community, Lizzie isn't crazy and she and Mika are still alive and well. The group gets an area to stay and have everyone regroup, Maggie hadn't been told about Beth being taken and Daryl is asked what happened when he got out of the prison. Review and let me know how to fix things and make things better. M for the Language.
1. Chapter 1

**I know its not a long chapter to start but I just got the idea and decided to start writing while it was in my head and it didn't seem to need anything else at the end. Oh and I don't own the Walking Dead, no matter how much I wish I did. **

Daryl stood against a wall watching the whole group sit around the firepit Terminus had in the center of it. Lizzie and Mika were sitting on a blanket off to the one side playing with Judith as Carl watched. He looked over at Maggie who was smiling and talking to Glenn, Rosita, Abraham, and Tara, she still didn't know her sister was taken, she didn't even know she had gotten out of the prison with Daryl. There was never a good time to tell anyone that their only family member had been safe with someone but then got ripped away and could still possibly be alive.

"So Daryl, you never said how you got out of the mess at the prison." Tyress spoke up, he knew sooner or later one of the group would ask as everyone else had given their stories. He felt all eyes on him but Rick, Carl, and Michonne's as they pretty much heard it when they had meant back up.

"Yeah how did you get out, last I saw you were taking the people near the tank out." Sasha said shifting to face him better. He pushed himself off the wall and walked closer over keeping his eyes on the ground and sat at a picnic bench. He sighed and looked up at Maggie, he was only telling everyone everything for Maggie's sake.

"I took care of the tank, then Beth found me she had been looking for the kids but couldn't find them. I knew we had to leave before the walkers started showing up so we ran." Maggie's eyes widen at the mention of her sister and the fact that she got out of the prison alive, she opened her mouth as if to speak but shut it again.

"What happened to Beth?" Carol chimed in with concern for the girl, and Maggie leaned in slightly.

"We camped around in the forest for a while, then we were walking one day and she got caught in an animal trap and hurt her ankle. We made it to a near by graveyard and stayed in a house on the grounds there for a few days. A group a walkers went through and got in the house, I told her to run while I took them out, she was gone when I made it outside. Her stuff was on the ground and a car was speeding away." Maggie seemed to be in shock at first but then stood up shaking her head.

"Did you try and follow the car or were you just glad that she wasn't there to slow you down anymore?!" She screamed at him and he stood becoming angry himself.

"I followed that car all night! I chased it until I couldn't breath, until my lungs burned! I only stopped when there was a crossroads and no way to know which way it went! Thats more then you have done for her since the prison! YOU COUNTED HER AS DEAD THE MOMENT YOU LEFT THAT PRISON! I saw your signs to Glenn, where was her sign?! How would she feel know the person she prayed for the most to be living, thought she was dead and had given up on her?" He moved closer and pointed a finger at her while yelling.

"It was never like that!" Maggie said tears pour from her eyes and shaking her head in denial.

"Wasn't it! It seems to me like you never gave a flying fuck what happened to her as soon as you were on your search for Glenn. Have you even given her a thought since you have found him?" He raised his eyebrows. Maggie shook her head answering his question silently as the tears poured down her face and sobs shook her and she leaned into Glenn as his arms wrapped around her. Carol approached him and tried to put a hand reassuringly on his shoulder but he just brushed it off and turned and stormed off to the place he was staying, leaving everyone standing there in different levels of shock.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I know this is repetitive but I don't own the walking dead….if I did why would I be writing this on here and not on the show? I know my southern accents aren't the best and I am sorry I will try to make them better, seriously if you have tips please share. There will be some Beth in the chapter but not a whole lot just enough to get a general idea, there will be more to explain later. **

Maggie sat staring at the fire until it was nothing but coals sitting in the firepit. At some point Glenn had wrapped a blanket around her as he sat there trying to get her to talk in anyway since she shut down after the argument she had with Daryl.

"Maggie." Glenn moved to kneel in front of her trying to get her attention. She looked into his eyes, "There was nothing you could have done to save her, you can't blame yourself."

"You don't know that Glenn, maybe I coulda done something if I was lookin for her. I coulda done something that could've got her here and kept her safe."

"Maggie theres a chance you wouldn't have even found Daryl and her. You don't know how to track and you wouldn't have even know where to start. How were you to even know who was alive and who wasn't?" He tilted her chin so she was looking at him.

"I shoulda knew, she was my sister, I shoulda had faith that she got out. I shoulda left signs for her too. Whats wrong with me that I couldn't spend five more minutes to add Beth's name." She looked away again, "I shoulda done somethin, she was my only living family. I should be out there now doin somethin to get her here with all of us."

"Maggie, she may still be alive. I am sure Daryl taught her something that she could survive on, but if Daryl couldn't track the car then there is nothing we can do to track it." Maggie sighed in defeat knowing there is no use getting herself lost trying to follow a trail that could be weeks old and gone by now. Glenn took her hand interlocked their fingers. "Maybe she is tougher than the rest of us thought she was, for all you know she is headed here right this moment." He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, "Then she can yell at you for the signs herself." A small grin came across Maggie's face when he said that.

"She wouldn't yell, maybe just not talk to me once she got here, and be pissed I didn't have any faith in her will to survive." Maggie leaned in slightly to Glenn and kissed his cheek. "I should apologize to Daryl when I see him, shouldn't I?" Glenn just nodded his head slightly and stood up and took her to go get some breakfast.

Beth woke up with her arms tied behind her back and she could feel the warmth of a fire in front of her. Whispers came from the other side of the fire and she slowly opened her eyes and saw two men standing a distance away from the fire facing her. The one looked to be about Glenn's height and build but the other had Tyreese's height and build. The first thing she noticed other than the guys was that the camp had no warning system set up and didn't have any defences against walkers, it was more than likely it was temporary. She looked around for a weapon noticing that they had taken hers and they seemed far from poorly armed themselves as each carried a pistol, a hunting knife, a shotgun, and the one carried a compound bow, and dressed from what seemed head to foot in it was before the walkers Beth would have said they were more than likely hunters, now she wasn't sure what to make of these two men that were standing there staring her down.

"Well lookey here sleeping beauty has decided to wake up." The man that was around Glenn's size sneered. They both moved the smaller following after the big one showing it was probably the bigger one that was in control of their actions. They stopped right across the fire from her, as she scooted back away from them not sure where she was headed but she knew she wasn't going to get far when her back hit a tree.

"Oh we aren't going to hurt ya." The words sent shivers down her spine and she knew better than to trust a word they were saying.

"Yet." The other added to the sentence and they both laughed slightly and she felt goosebumps rise on her arms and the hair on the back of her neck stand up at the sound. She swallowed pushing down the fear that had risen in her chest and tried to get her head level enough to start looking for escapes.

"What do ya want from me?" She demanded surprise her voice didn't shake and show how truly frightened she was in this moment. They both glance at each other for what seemed like forever then looked back at her with sinister smiles that screamed danger.

Beth ran and tried to pay attention to her surroundings so she could find her way back to get the car she saw as she was leaving the camp. Hopefully she would be able to get it started and get back to the funeral home and try and track Daryl if she made it through this. She tried to remember what Daryl had told her about hotwiring cars, it was a brief mentioning but she remembered something about it being under the steering wheel and putting two wires together, she could only hope the men had to hotwire it before and all she would have to do it put the wires together and pray it started. She felt her boot catch on something dragging her out of her thought process and she fell forward and threw her hands out to catch herself and felt something jam itself painfully against her hip.

"Fuck." She breathed as she hit the forest floor and muttered a few more obscenities under her breath as she rolled and managed to pull her foot free and checked to make sure she hadn't injured it farther than it had been. Satisfied that it seemed to be fine, she checked her hip and realized that she still had Daryl's knife on her and she smiled and looked up at the sky and said a silent thank you to her father for looking over her during this mess that she was thrown into. She got back to her feet and glanced around trying to pick the direction that would be the best to go. She knew she had a headstart on the two men but she wasn't sure they would stick with letting her have that three hour head start, all she knew was if they did they were probably almost as good of trackers as Daryl is or they were overly confident in their abilities, but Beth knew it was better to overestimate them and be safe then to underestimate them and end up getting herself killed. She could hear Daryl's voice in her head telling her that facts about tracking as she tried to pick the direction.

She turned towards the rocks and started to climb and try to figure out a way to get out of this alive.

**Wow ok I have never wrote two chapters in two days but your reviews were lovely and I had time and was totally willing to. Question, would you want short chapters almost daily as long as I have the time or long chapters with closer to a week to write? feel free to review and leave your thoughts and pm me if you would like to talk about anything! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Sorry I haven't updated I had to go to my sister's graduation and family had flown in and stayed and the end of the school year whoa that is crazy but it is over now! yay, and just so you know Beth parts may seem small but she is alone and so there isn't really much she can do at the moment other than run. I haven't been on my computer much while everything was going on but I am also trying to get a few chapters ahead so I can update more often. Blah blah blah I don't own The Walking Dead, you all know this. ON WITH THE STORY! **

Daryl walked out of the apartment he was staying in after deciding he probably won't get anymore sleep after the nightmares he had been having about finding Beth's body or her changed into a walker, it was one thing to have to take out Merle he had always had this nagging in the back of his mind that he would have to bury his brother, but he knew if it ever really did come down to it there is no way he could force himself to put down Beth even if she was a walker. He went to get breakfast and saw Maggie and Glenn sitting at a table off to the one side so he got his plate and went to the other side of the area they had were they ate, he sat at the other end of the table where Carl who was trying to feed Judith with Lizzie and Mika's help while Michonne watched and offered them tips, while laughing.

"Hey Daryl, its good to see you this mornin'. I wasn't sure you would stay with Maggie here." Carol walked over and sat beside him and he focused on his plate. "Daryl I understand you are upset, and I know you did everything you could to get her back."

"She could still be out there hurting because I didn't keep trying…" Daryl muttered looking up at Carol.

"Daryl there was nothin left for you to do, you are only human Daryl there is only so much you can do. Beth would never blame you for anything she would know you tried your best."

"Yeah but I promised Herschel to keep his daughters safe and I broke that promise the moment I told her to leave that house. I thought I was keeping her safe but I was just sending her off to be taken by whatever sick fucks just take women." He tried to keep his voice low as to not draw attention to himself.

"Daryl you taught her how to survive and she had more fight in her than any of us do. What you taught her is more than what we did before the prison was attacked, she had known nothing but how to stab walkers through a fence."

"It was a lot easier to teach her than I first thought it would be, she picked up tracking quickly enough." He shrugged and took a bite of his food.

"She does pick up things quickly. Like with taking care of Judith you would only really have to explain something once if I even had to explain it to her at all. Sometimes she was showing me things." Carol smiled thinking back to being at the prison. Daryl nodded and they both pick at their food eating some.

Beth looked around from the vantage point she had up in the tree she had climbed to sleep in. She slowly climbed back down after spotting a river that she could cross to get herself farther away. She got to the ground and positioned herself in the direction she need to go and looked around quickly before she started to walk. She knew crossing the river would be dangerous and make her cold but it would also make her harder to track down, and out of the two options she would rather drowned than let those two men do to her what they had in mind, she would even take letting walkers eat her alive over it. From what she had gathered they had hunted people down for fun since before the change, thats all she needed to know before deciding she had to get away and find a way back to what she considered her family now.

Beth stepped up to the edge of the river looking at it before walking up to the slower moving part and began to wade in after taking a quick glance behind her. She waded in slowly to her waist and was fighting to keep her balance before deciding just swimming may be the best option before she fell and hurt herself and ended up drowning. Beth took a deep breath before diving in and starting her swim. She slowly made her way across the roughly 50 foot river to the point where she could stand again without falling.

Beth pulled herself onto the ground off the side of the river, water still hitting her lower legs, she knew she should get up and run but she was exhausted after that swim and just need to relax for a few minutes before she kept running. She also knew she would need to find food and drinkable water fast before she became dehydrated and starved to death. She took a deep breath and moved to stand up before she felt a tugging on her ankle that pulled her back down and towards the water.

She turned and franticly kicked her legs and reached for her knife searching for what was grabbing her ankle, as she her growls and she looked seeing there was a walker holding onto her leg and several starting towards her from a distance down the river bank. She managed to free her knife and plunge it into the walkers decomposing corpse before kicking its hand off her and pulling herself off the ground and sprinting into the forest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again I own nothing of the Walking Dead…..I just can't seem to wish it to happen so until that happens I own nothing but my ideas with these lovely characters. Thank you to all of the followers you are all amazing.**

Beth kept running with no direction in mind just trying to put as much space between her and the couple walkers that were back near the river, she still had her knife out just to be safe incase she ran into anymore though she knew if she just avoided them if possible it would leave less of the trail. Not that she thought the two men chasing her could track her through the river she swam across, but if they tracked her to the river and saw the walker that should make it pretty clear that she went that way, she just had to pray they weren't able to follow her to the river. She was terrified of what they would do to her if they caught her, they had gave a pretty clear picture when they said they would hunt her down and kill her as if she was an animal but she was not going to give them that opinion. She needed to get a longer range weapon, they had long range weapons and it would only even the playing field, so she needed to find a store where she could get her hands on a crossbow or bow she knew better than to think that there would be any guns or ammo left in any stores but bows, crossbows, arrows, and bolts were more likely to be left since not many people used them and they could be challenging to learn unless you had a good teacher.

Daryl. He may not have been a patient teacher but he had taught her and taught her as well as he could within the time they had and she had learnt a lot. She wished he was still with her to help her get out of this situation and to safety but she knew that she had to get herself out of this one on her own and she planned on it and once she was out she planned on tracking the whole group down.

She knew she needed to focus on her surrounding but she kept feeling her thoughts shift back to Daryl and imagining what he was doing now and more than anything it kept replaying the last conversation they had at the funeral home and if he had meant what she had thought he meant, and if so where would that leave them. That is something that she would have to talk to Daryl about instead of trying to figure it out herself, she just needed to stay alive long enough to do that.

Beth paused to take in her surrounding she had been running for a while and she knew she needed to get her mind cleared and figure out the next step. She noticed that the forest was thinning out to what seemed to be railroad tracks, maybe if she followed them and was careful there would be no tracks to follow her on and she could figure out where she was and where she needed to go, maybe there were even possibly the railroad tracks her and Daryl came across when they had first left the prison. She prayed as she slowly made her way towards them.

Beth slowly emerged from the forest checking both ways incase of a herd when there wasn't one she walked out and saw a newer looking signs attached to the old sign post and she made her way over to it and looked at the map where all of the lines lead to a place called Terminus, and the sign above it reading _Sanctuary for all, community for all. _

**I know I am sorry this isn't a long chapter but I wanted to post something for you guys. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not uploading for a while, I planned to then my computer completely broke and I couldn't figure out how to upload from my ipod. I know this took a while but I hope it was worth the wait. Please review and let me know what you think, and I got a review I have been not sure if I should reply to it or not but it was a guest saying about how Maggie was put down for nothing thinking of Beth but Beth didn't think of Maggie and I would like to say that yes in my story Beth hasn't thought of Maggie a lot at the moment but she will at the moment she is worried about getting back to Daryl because she saw him alive last and he is her best bet to get back to the prison group and not to mention she knows he needs someone with him more than her sister would. Now that I got that out of the way onto the story and please enjoy. **

Beth kept running through the forest know she had to get as far from the walkers and the people that kidnapped her as possible, and also try and get back to her family, and Daryl. She knew he needed her and that he already told her that he wouldn't do well on his own. She knew that it was more than likely that all the other members of the group from the prison wrote her off as dead the moment that they left the prison that is if they even thought about her and weren't more worried about their family or other members of the group, Beth wasn't stupid she knew that in the prison she faded into the shadows and went unnoticed most times. No one had ever asked her for her opinion or asked her for help to clear the fences unless everyone was busy or the fences got backed up. While it hurt her when she thought about it she remembered that her dad would tell her everyone has jobs to do and taking care of the kids was her job, and now her job was to make her she stayed alive long enough to get back to the group.

Beth barely even noticed when she stumbled out of the forest and saw train tracks cut through the forest. She prayed that these were still the same train track her and Daryl saw after leaving the prison because that meant she wasn't taken completely out of the area and her chances of finding her family had just greatly increased. She looked both ways across the tracks and saw what looked like a sign waving on a small little building and walked over that way.

She made her way over to the sign and the building and turned to see full on the side of the building she was heading towards and almost stumbled backwards at the words written in blood across the side of the building under the banner. There is was a large sign in her face, living proof that Daryl and herself weren't the only two to survive the attack at the prison. Her sister, Bob, and Sasha were also survivors of the attack and made it to the spot she was now standing at, she looked up at the banner that read **TERMINUS, THOSE WHO ARRIVE, SURVIVE**. The Daryl like voice in her head screamed that it was a lie, a trap, another Woodbury, to run as far away from there as fast as she could, but by her sister's signs it was exactly where she was headed. She slow took the few steps forward to where she was right in front of the build and reached toward to touch the letters her sister took time out of her journey to write out. Beth pushed back her tears, know her sister was out there, while it was a huge relief to her it was also extremely stressful as the sign was telling her that she head off straight into what her head deemed a trap.

Beth pushed herself back from the sign looking it over again and felt a pain budding throughout her chest as her brain finally registered that only Glenn's name was written on the message only his name was there telling him where Maggie was headed and telling him to follow. Where was her sign telling her to head to Terminus after Maggie. Hell it would have really only taking maybe a few extra minutes to even add her name to this sign yet it still was absent. While she knew other may have wrote her off as dead it hurt that her own sister wrote her off and couldn't spare her a few extra minutes and space to put her name beside Glenn's. The tears she fought off where now freely paving a way down her cheeks cutting through the dirt and sweat that had been stuck to her face. She had prayed for Maggie to be alive and for them to find there way back, she had even tried to track her with her limited knowledge, hell she even faced Daryl's anger in fights over tracking her down only to now have it shoved in her face that she was apparently the last thing in her sister's mind, she had been casted aside by her only living relative and believed to be dead. The longer she stood there staring at the sign the more the pain spread in her chest and the saddest set in making her stomach curl and her feel like her body was going to physically break into pieces under all this feeling.

Through her inner pain she felt something grab onto her hair and was violently shoved against the building. She slowly come back to her surrounding and realized that the lack of growling and the fact that she hasn't already been bitten makes it lean more towards the attacker being a human, and she felt her heart rate skyrocket as a body pressed against her and pressed her tight against the building and warm breath spread across her neck.

"Thought you could outsmart us did you? Well know you are stuck between a rock and a hard place…" she heard the voice of one smaller kidnapper say from right behind her as goosebumps rose on her arms and legs as the terror of the situation set in. Daryl's words from the cabin came back to haunt her as she realized she really was never going to see Maggie or anyone else from the group again if this man had his way.

"We had to split up to be sure we but in the end I got you and you will be begging to die by the time I am done with you. Then I get the honor of killing you myself, since the rule is whoever finds them gets them…" He said pressing her tighter against the building and the message she had just been staring out and she let out a groan of pain. The tears started again when she felt one of his hands begin to feel her up, and her body jerked trying to put space between her and the man's hand. She was once again shoved roughly against the building as the man chuckled. The knife she had hooked to her belt suddenly come to the center of her mind as it hit her hip and was never more happy that she had taken and claimed that knife as her own. She took a breath in relief and slowly reached down and pulled it from her holster that went Daryl grabbed because it would fit the knife and around her waist. She slowly pulled the knife out trying not to alert the man behind her of the moment.

Beth took a deep breath trying to remain calm and ignore the demeaning comments that the man was saying to her as she tried to form any plan. She could scream but that would only draw in walkers and Terminus was probably too far away to hear and get there before this man killed her. That pretty much only left her with having to fight him off on her own. She began to squirm trying to get some room to fight this guy off. The grip he had on her hair tighten and he slammed her head of the building which caused her vision to fill with black spots and her legs to grow weak and give out as they felt like jelly. She felt his arms shift to hold her up and she knew this was her only chance as she had shocking managed to keep a grip on her knife. She was being dragged backwards before she could find her footing and she twisted trying to catch her attacker with the knife, she had luckily caught him in the outer thigh and she hit the ground as he released her to hold his wound that still had her knife stuck in it. She heard his screams fill the air and sound the dinner bell for all the walkers in the area. He gripped the knife and began to try and pull it out.

"Bitch! You fucking stabbed me!" He yelled at her as she lunged forward and grabbed the knife just as he ripped it from his leg and began to fight her for control over it. She fumbled some trying not to roll around on the ground and she managed to overpower him in his weakened state after she had gotten to her knees and pull the knife from his hands. During all of this it lead to blood covering her clothes from his open wound and it even got across her face and into her hair. The man gripped the wound as blood poured from between his fingers and he released a long string of cruse words. From the blood pouring from the wound Beth knew the knife hit something and he was going to bleed out, if he being a herd of walkers upon himself and get eaten first. Beth slowly scooted back from him and stood up as her brain processed the scene before her, she knew that he was a bad man and planned to do unmentionable things to her in cold blood and while he may have no problem to leave her there to bleed to death or be eaten by walkers she couldn't leave him to that faith. She had to put him down so he wouldn't become a walker, she hoped that if this happened to her that someone would put her down before she turned instead of letting her die slowly. She heard growls coming from the forest and moved over to the man that was no longer struggling and she bend down and closed her eyes and shoved the knife through his head and felt the tears start again as she pulled the knife out and wiped it across her pants as she got to her feet and looked around to see where the least amount of walkers were and start in that direction. As she ran she knew that this direct carried her farther away from Terminus and her sister.

**A/N: There you go, I promise to try and update more but I will probably be slowed once school starts again. I will try and I do have several ideas on where this is going, but if you have any ideas about the story that you want added feel free to pm me and let me know. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I was going to add this to the last chapters but I had wanted to get the last one up and it was already getting pretty long so I put it as this one. I still don't own the Walking Dead or the characters, and probably never will so on that sad note here is the chapter. **

Daryl had been avoiding Maggie for a couple days after the argument and her apology to him the day after, he knew he had no right to be yelling at her over Beth, he wasn't related to them and while he wasn't sure where to put the bond that formed between him and Beth while surviving but whatever it was didn't give him the right to yell at her sister the way he did. He would hate to have someone yell at him telling him he was looking after his brother wrong or didn't believe in him enough, he would hate that person and more than likely just just tell them to get the hell out of his face. The problem with avoiding Maggie now was they were stuck on guard watch together on the same rooftop and she kept glancing over at him like she wanted to talk about what happened.

"Maggie if ya wanna say something go ahead and get it out." He said after what felt like her looking at him for the millionth time since they got up there.

"I just want to say sorry again about yelling at you and to thank you for gettin Beth out of the mess at the prison. I also want you to know that I don't blame you for what happened to her and I was wrong to say that you didn't even try to get her back, I know you wouldn't just let it happened."

"You don't need to apologize, it wasn't my place to-" He was cut off by Maggie shaking her head and interrupting.

"No, you were right about what you said. Everything you said was true I was only worried about Glenn and I never thought she got out and I shouldn't have just wrote her off, Daddy would have been so angry at me for doing that, he always knew she was stronger than we all gave her credit for." Maggie turned to face him completely. "We are all like a family Daryl so though you may not think it was your place to say something, it was and I am glad you did yell at me. Though at the time I thought it was just you being a jackass but I realized that you were with Beth for a while after the prison so you guys probably bonded over something in that time considering Beth always could find a way to get into people's minds and get into their deepest thoughts and get them to tell them things that you never wanted to tell anyone." Maggie felt herself rambling slightly not sure what to really say to the older man who had been taking care of her sister. She had wanted to try and figure out what happened between Beth and Daryl because she knew that something had changed in the bowman. He was much different than the grunting man at the prison that barely talked to anyone outside the group and at times barely talked to the group if he was in a mood.

He shrugged and grunted slightly as if hearing her thoughts and turned looking across the area they were in. From the roof the pair was on you could see several miles off, you could even see several of the places where Maggie left signs for Glenn, of course when you're walking they feel farther apart than they seem from up on the roof.

They both settled into the silence that overtook the conversation as they took watch over Terminus.

The silence last for about a half an hour before a scream filled the air followed shortly by a string of cruse words and it cause the two on watch to jump and grab the binoculars and began to search the area to see what was going on, though chances were it was too late to help whoever it was screaming. The sound of Maggie gasping lead him to believe that she found what was going and he spun trying to locate what she was seeing and he saw a man laying on the ground with what look like from this distances to be a wound on his leg and his head and he looked around trying to see who killed him since it wasn't walkers but the person was probably long gone as the area the man's body laid in was filling with walkers. If the killer was smart they would escape into the forest and do it quietly as to not draw attention to himself/herself or themselves.

"Too late to help him…" Daryl muttered.

"What about the other person, it looked like a girl from the glimpse I got before they ducked into the forest….What if they need help?" Maggie turned to face him.

"Looks to me that person can handle themselves and they are probably long gone no use in tracking them now." He just about sighed at how much Beth and Maggie sounded a like at times. It really made him miss the small blonde that he desperately wanted to see and just hug and never let go of again.

"I think it could be worth a shot, we need more people in Terminus to keep it safe and if its another able body then why not go help them?" Maggie said sounding more like Beth did when she was trying to convince him to try and help her find the prison group.

"Because they could come in and kill us all, they did just kill someone and we don't know why. With Mika, Lizzie, Judith and all the kids from Terminus why risk the chance that it is a person that just gets kicks out of killing people for the hell of it." Maggie sighed defeatedly and nodded putting the binoculars down.

"You're right we need to keep them safe." With that put aside they went back to their watch.

**Beth's POV**

Beth had kept running, she had no idea where she was, hell she had no idea how many days past since she killed the one kidnapper at that sign. Since it happened though she had found a few houses and a backpack she loaded with food from them and a blanket that hooked onto the top of the pack. She had also found a weapons store that hadn't been completely looted and she found herself a smaller crossbow then Daryl had and one she was able to draw back on her own and even found a few bolts that she had armed herself with for the time being.

Beth came out of the brush of the forest she had been wandering in and saw a children's park, that could be a nice place to rest and open enough that you could see something coming but still had enough places to hide if she had too. She walked out and found a walking path and followed it to the building on the grounds, there was no cars but that didn't mean there were no walkers. About ninety-five percent of the build was an open picnic area but the other five percent was what appeared to have been a bathroom. She knew it would be better to make sure it was clear then to wait and find out the hard way, she hit one of the two doors and nothing stirred inside so she looked inside the men's, so she moved to the woman's door and hit it and heard very quiet voices inside.

"Hello.." She opens the door slightly. "I am not going to hurt you. I am coming in…" She opens the door and raised her hand showing whoever inside showing whoever was inside that she wasn't going to hurt them, while she had her knife hooked around her waist incase she would need it. She heard what sounded like a small child like noise as she squeezed through the door.

"Don't move." She heard a woman's voice say off to one side and couldn't see just yet as her eyes were still adjusting and she froze. "Who are you and what do you want." The same voice spoke out.

"I just needed a place to stay and I wasn't sure if you were in trouble, and I was just trying to help." Her eyes started to adjust as she made out two figures, the first a woman that was about Lori's size while she was alive and the second was a small child that looked to be five or six. The woman looked me over and put the gun down, and she moved over to the side putting hands down.

"What's your name?" The little kid asked quietly and sat up some looking over Beth, as Beth slowly sat down since it seemed safe enough at the time to stay with these two.

"Beth." She looked at the two taking in their appearances.

"That's pretty, just like you are. My name is Blake" Blake grinned, "You look like a dirty princess." The child giggled out quietly.

"Thank you." She smiled back at the child and the woman seemed to relax beside the child.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven yay! I am sorry for the delay I was in my senior year and there was just a whole ton of work throw at me and then I have to volunteer for my senior project so my weekends were taken. Then I graduated and they took my school computer back which was the only computer I had to update from but luckily I now have my older sister's old one for the moment. I also had writers block bad and I know that is a horrible excuse but I got a review asking me to keep the story going so I got motivated and finished up this chapter. I plan to write out a couple before I update more frequently so I have some incase I get stuck again. Anyway I doubt you guys care about the messy business that is my life. For the people that actually read through this long nonsense I am wondering if any of you guys are interested in being a beta reader for me, if you are send me a pm. I hope you guys enjoy as previously stated I don't own the walking dead and I have no plans to even try and own it in the future so unless by some miracle it happens Kirkman owns it. **

Beth sat with what she learned to be mother and daughter for a while after going back out and grabbing her crossbow she sat at the door after hearing the child's voice and they shared their stories about how they had gotten to this point. Beth had shared some of the food from her backpack with Blake and Reece. They had traveled from the north to get to their family that lived in the south, only to find they were already pass away by the time they made it down and for Reece to lose her husband and Blake her father shortly after they got made it down. Reece told Beth that he got split up from them when a herd had them trapped and she wasn't sure if he was bitten or if he ended up getting away but they hadn't seen him since. Beth had told them just that she had been kidnapped by men and had no idea where she was or where her group she was with was, while talking Beth and Reece decided that it would add to their safety to join together and try and find a place where they could stay safe and away from the walkers. Beth had stayed quiet about Terminus so far because she still wasn't sure if it was a trap or what it was, she wasn't even sure her sister was still there, or if she even got there in the first place.

She also knew that she didn't want to lead the other guy, that was hunting her, toward Terminus if he figured out she went that way and saw that sign it's hard to tell what kind of damage that could lead to and if her family was there she didn't want to risk putting them in danger.

She spent a few hours quietly answering some of the little girls questions letting them know that she was separated from her group she was with and she waited until the Blake the little girl fell asleep then told Reese how she had been separated at the prison and her father was killed and how she was kidnapped from her group, she felt it was only fair that Reese knew everything that happened to her if she was going to be joining with them and possibly putting them in danger. The last thing Beth really wanted to do is put these two innocent people in danger that they had no place in, not that Beth had any place in it either, after all she was kidnapped it wasn't like she did something to this guy to make him want to kidnap and kill her, it was just a wrong place wrong time and two screw up guys that found hunting other humans fun.

Beth finished telling Reese everything that had happened to her since the beginning of this mess everyone was in.

"I can't imagine going through that at your age and staying so positive, and I know it seems safer to go off without you, but I have little experience with protecting myself and my daughter, my husband was the one that did most the protecting. You, however, seem to have learned how to fight the walkers as you call them, and seem capable of at least being able to fight off another survivor attacking you. If you want to stay with us then I am not going to make you leave, but I do think we need to move I don't think we can stay safe here much longer. We have been here for quite a while and if there is one thing I have learned it is that nowhere is safe for long" Reese looked down at Blake while stroking her hair.

"I agree there is little to no protection here, it is ok to stay a little, probably just tonight, but we should find a more secluded or walled in place. Did you see anything like that around here?" Beth shifted where she sat trying to come up with something to even start a plan toward being safe before checking out Terminus to decide if it was safe or a trap.

"We just saw houses but they couldn't have been safe they were all together, it would be safer to find a place that is in the middle of nowhere and you can see off into a distance." Reese shifted Blake so her head rested more comfortably.

"It would benefit us greatly to be in a place that we could see into a distance. It is more important though that there is more than one way in or out of the place" Beth adjusted her crossbow glancing at the only door in and out of the room.

"From your story we could go back to your family farm, the walkers could be gone by now and the fences could be fixed and reinforced easier than trying to build a wall ourselves. It had wells so there is water, problem is a walker could have fallen in, but there should be food left from what you said and you know the area." Beth nodded slightly.

"Problem would be finding my way back, I have no idea what part of the state we are in or how long it could take to get to the farm and I don't even have a map incase I would have to change course. Then there is the problem of a person or group possibly having robbed it and taken the food we had. It's almost not worth it to head back. I did see signs for a place, but I am not sure about if it is safe or if it is a trap to pull people in. There was a sign I think was left by my sister for her husband by the map to the place but of course I can't be completely sure since it was just first names and there could be another Maggie that knows a Glenn. I am not sure it is worth the risk to even try and find out if it them for sure." Reese nodded as Beth talked.

"Understandable, and I have to agree I am not sure the risk is worth it. Maybe if we get a camp set up we could try to see if it's safe and if your people are there, but I can't risk taking Blake into somewhere that isn't safe."

"Agreed. So we should try and get our hands on a map first. If you need rest I will take first watch." Reese nodded and moved to lay down on the floor.

Maggie woke up from yet another nightmare about finding her sister changed and having to put her down and she carefully slipped out of Glenn's arms and wrapped a large sweater around herself and walked outside careful not to wake Glenn up. She walked out to the area where they had a campfire set up for the group to have an area to talk or just sit together. She looked around and noticed that there was already someone, well two someones seated with a small fire going and they seemed to be deep in conversation. As Maggie got closer she could make out the figures to be Carol and Daryl, it seemed like Carol had a hand on Daryl's back as he was leaned over and looked as exhausted as Maggie felt. She knew that he wasn't taking Beth kidnapping lightly, not a lot of them in the group really were but Daryl was probably taking it the worst, it made her feel worst about the fact that she ever implied that he allowed whoever kidnapped Beth to get away without a fight from him. She paused by the end of the building she was standing up not sure if she should interrupt the moment. As if feeling someone watching him Daryl sat up straight, became tense, and looked over to where she stood, Carol turning to look shortly after he did.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt. I just.." Maggie trailed off moving from the end of the building and slightly towards them, not wanting to bring up her nightmare about Beth.

"Couldn't sleep." Carol says with a sad smile and gets up. "I have to go to guard duty soon, don't want to be late on the first week of it." Carol joked and looked between Daryl and Maggie hoping that they could talk and help each other with what they were going through as she walked to take her guard duty with one of the Termites. Maggie slowly walked over and took Carol's seat beside Daryl and looked over him taking in the dark circles under his eyes showing how little he has slept recently. They both remained quiet for a while watching the fire before Maggie decided to break the silence.

"After it fell, what was she like? What did she do?" She knew he may not share and it was ok but if he was willing to say anything she would take what he gave. She felt almost like a dog with table scraps as she waited to see if anything would be falling to the floor for her to eat.

"I didn't talk much after we got out. I was more pissed about what happened and thought that I got stuck with her as a punishment for not finding the bastard and killing him before he took down the prison." Daryl shifted in his seat and glanced through his bangs at her as he took a deep breath before he began to speak quietly again. "She kept talking, wasn't sure if it was to get me to talk or just to fill the silence. It wasn't until she insisted on getting drunk and then getting in a screaming match that I really realized that she wasn't a burden and that she, and this faith of finding everyone and pushing me to get it done, was what I needed . So strong willed is I guess what you could say she was like." He sat up again looking at Maggie straight on as she started to laugh after he was done speaking.

"I'm sorry I know I shouldn't be laughing but it just sounds so much like her. Picking a fight with someone that is almost twice her size, so set in her beliefs, and her being optimistic and not listening or caring what else is said. She was always like that even as a little kid. We got in so many fights, and she picked so many with Shawn though it seemed she wouldn't win but did." Maggie finished smiling as her eyes glistened with tears. Daryl shook his head slightly and his lips lifted slightly shocking Maggie as she couldn't remember ever seeing Daryl really smiling before, even the half-assed smile was really unheard of from Daryl. It was different but it was nice to see this side of him. "Hell, she is probably half way here. She can probably just sense that everyone is here." He said shaking his head.

**I am so sorry this took so long guys, I will try to update more often, it will be a couple more chapters at least until Beth finds her way back to the group so hang in there. I am in no way even trying to attempt to give you a day for the next update but I will try to have it up within the next month.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

After Maggie and Daryl had their discussion at the campfire whenever they would talk to each other they would always try to share a story about Beth, Daryl's mostly involved how strong she had gotten from the time of the prison falling to when she was taken or even sometimes things he noticed about her during their time in close quarters in the prison. While Maggie's stories tended to lean towards the embarrassing side of childhood tales, the kind that your parents always told that would make you blush and beg them to not share that story with everyone they talked to. It seemed to serve as a reminder of what they were looking for and pushed them both to talking to Gareth and the others they lead Terminus about the possibility of sending out search teams, even if it was just some of the people from their group that was willing to go and look for her, then at least it would be something as compared to the fact that no one was looking for her at the moment.

It had took a major part of the week to convince Gareth to even consider talking to the Terminites about letting them go out and look for anything other than food. The group numbers were small and they wanted them to get bigger and it went against their plan to increase to let groups leave and possibly lose people to try and get one person. Though it seemed that they were wearing Gareth down as he agreed to talk to the leading group about it happening. During the last week they managed to get a few more survivors heading into Terminus, there were a couple of people from the prison that showed up but no one that the group was close to. There was also a man named Russ that joined the group, he made the whole group uncomfortable, and set Daryl's instincts on edge.

After being there for only a few days he told the group about how he was separated from his brother, only to find him murdered near a map to Terminus, and said that he decided to follow it instead of trying to go at it alone. This story didn't sit right with Daryl, Rick, or Maggie who made sure wait until Russ had left to remind Daryl, and let the group know, about the flash of a girl they had seen running away from a body, that they assumed now was Russ's brother. It didn't seem to fit with Russ's story about how his brother and him got split up looking for supplies and how he would go on about how well his brother would fight off attackers both living and undead.

Which lead to the group calling small meetings in certain rooms when they were all free so they could discuss anything new they found out about Russ or about the group being allowed to leave and look for Beth, or even go on supply runs so they would multitask and both get supplies and look for Beth or at least leave her signs.

"They are suppose to be discussing our group being allowed on supply runs today during their meeting." Carol said from her chair in the side of the room.

"I am not particularly concerned over helping this group on supply runs or even finding this girl. My top priorities is getting Eugene to Washington and finding this cure, then you all can really go about finding this girl." Abraham added his rehearsed speech from every time they held one of these meetings, and earned two elbows to his sides from Tara and Rosita as well as a glare from Maggie.

"That girl you are so willing to write off, has a name and it is Beth, and I am not leaving this state without finding her first. Though you can feel free to take your scientist to Washington yourself, it certainly wouldn't hurt my feelings." Daryl said leaning beside the door with his crossbow resting at his feet and his arms cross over his chest.

"I'm not leaving either." Maggie added with nods from several other of the group members.

"I think it wouldn't be intelligent to try and go anywhere with colder weather coming soon, and it being even colder in the north it would just slow travel and cause more problems than staying put would." Eugene looked up at Abraham from the floor where he decided to take a seat. Abraham started to argue as Eugene cut him off and add, "Remember I am smarter than you, it is the smarter choice and will lead to us not dying from freezing to death." Abraham groans slightly but managed to nod.

"Fine, we'll wait until after winter to head to Washington." After adding that he got up and walked out of the room, efficiently ending the meeting as everyone filed out to do their assigned jobs for the day.

Beth sat beside Blake on the side of her bed brushing her drying hair, while Reese was getting a shower. Beth was so thankful that they had found this old farm house, after a week of searching for places and sleeping on the forest floor. It was also nice that it had a well just like her Daddy's farm had, it felt amazing to be clean.

"Beth, will you tell me a story?" Blake looked up at Beth with huge eyes.

"What kind of story would you like to hear?" Beth kept brushing the knots carefully from Blake's hair.

"One about a princesses and knights and princes, with you as a princess." Blake smiled up then looked back at the doll Reese had found when she had made sure the room was cleared. Beth nodded slightly at the child's request and thought about the story she was going to tell.

"Well there once was a far away kingdom where Princesses and Princes lived. There was a very kind King named Herschel, and he had two daughters, Princess Maggie and Princess Beth." She set down the brush and Blake climbed into her lap, "King Herschel had a lot of knights to protect the kingdom, his head knight was named Rick, and he had a son named Carl that wanted to grow up and be a knight just like his daddy was. He also had a daughter named Judith, who Princess Beth loved to watch and sing to." Beth smiled sadly thinking about Judith, she missed singing to the little girl and watching her eyes light up over little things.

"Will you sing to me sometime?" Blake looked up and Beth nodded to her.

"Of course, now where was I. Oh yeah, King Herschel's other most trusted guards name were named Tyreese and Daryl, and there was ladies in the kingdom named Carol, Sasha, and Michonne. The knights were very kind and strong and the ladies were sweet and caring, and the knight named Daryl also loved spending time with Judith, everyone in the kingdom did." Blake cuddled in closer to Beth and she held her close. "Princess Maggie had just got married to a very kind and caring Prince named Glenn, and the whole kingdom was happy, well everyone but a very bad man, who didn't want anyone in the kingdom to be happy. It was an evil wizard who called himself the Governor." Beth hear the small girl mutter an oh no and she smiled.

"The Governor had gone against King Herschel before and lost which just made him angry that he had lost. So he planned a way to try and make everyone unhappy and win this time. So he found knights of his own to go against the kingdom, but he told his knights that the kingdom was full of bad people." Beth had never know why the people had done it but she had heard Karen and Tyreese talk about how he twisted everything with the people from Woodbury and she figured he probably did that again. Blake looked up at her waiting for her to continue as she had paused. "So he got his knights together and attacked the kingdom, he took the King and Lady Michonne to try and get the others to give up, but when the Head knight Rick told him they could live in peace together, he attacked the king, the Princesses were watching and were very upset because they had lost their father and a fight broke out between the kingdom and the other knights that Governor was leading."

"I lost my daddy just like the princesses." Blake looked up at Beth, "Does that mean he was a king too?"

"Yes it does." Beth smiled and kissed her head. "Well while the fighting happened everyone got separated and they had to run from the kingdom not knowing where everyone else was, but Princess Beth had escaped with Daryl the knight right after he took down a strong and very mean dragon. They ran and ran and Daryl had kept Princess Beth safe just as King Herschel had asked him to before King Herschel was gone." Blake yawned and Beth laid down with her, "Well while Princess Beth and Daryl were running he taught Princess Beth how to take care of herself so she wouldn't get hurt, and Princess Beth started to fall in love with the handsome knight." Beth smiled weakly knowing it was true she had fallen for Daryl but hadn't realized it until she had been running from the men that took her and she had gotten to think about it. She hoped she would get to tell Daryl this one day, but she knew the odds weren't exactly on her side.

"Did Princess Beth and Daryl live happily ever after?" Blake whispers closing her eyes and drifting to sleep.

"They sure did." Beth said to the now sleeping child and she felt tears slide down her cheek.

**Ok, so I got two chapters done (YAY!), and felt like after the wait I made you all sit through for the last chapter that it was only fair to give you both of them now instead of waiting to give you this one. Hopefully this pace of writing will keep up and I will be able to give you more chapters a lot faster then I was. Feel free to leave me a review to keep me motivated, I love seeing your thoughts on how I am doing. **


End file.
